Pour une mère
by Nephilim's-Songs
Summary: Année des 67 Hunger Games. Erlik Nephilim, officiellement espionne, secrètement assassin du District 13, se voit contrainte de participer aux jeux de la faim contre sa volonté. Elle est bien loin de se douter de ce qui l'attend... Le Capitol non plus d'ailleurs...


****Bien le bonsoir, chers lecteurs/lectrices qui veulent bien me lire ! Je poste ici ma toute première fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour le fautes d'orthographe que ce chapitre doit contenir.

Vos critiques, conseils ou tout simplement vôtre avis sur l'histoire sont les bienvenus!

Bonne lecture à vous ! =D

* * *

**Identité**** :**

**Nom**** :**NEPHILIM

**Prénom**** :** Erlik

**Âge**** :** 16

**Provenance**** :** Non communiquée

**Résidence**** :** District 13

**Code d'identification :** 999A68014Z23K

**Famille**** :** _Père_ : Gathakart Nephilim (porté disparu)

_Mère_ : Bulles Nephilim (espionne renommée)

**Physique**** :**

**Cheveux**** :** Roux

**Yeux : **Noisette

**Taille**** :** 1m75cm

**Poids**** :** 60kg

**Missions**** :**

**Missions achevées :** 53

**Mission actuelle**** :** Infiltration au _Capitol_ ayant pour but de récupérer des dossiers ayant un rapport avec _Abernathy Haymitch_, le gagnant de la _50ème édition des Hungers Games_.

**Prochaine mission (si réussite de l'actuelle) :** Infiltration du _District 4_ et participer a la Moisson afin de se porter volontaire pour la _67ème édition des Hunger Games_.

**Grade**** :** Espionne

**Spécialité offensive :** Dagues et épées

**Spécialité défensive :** Camouflage

* * *

Voila se qu'indique ma fiche. Je la regarde avec désespoir.

Je rentre tout juste de ma mission au Capitol, je suis en route pour le District 13. Ma mère, elle, n'as pas voulu revenir. Elle prétend rechercher les traces de mon père mais au fond, je sais qu'elle ne trouvera rien.

Lorsque je serais arrivée au district, plus personne ne me reconnaîtra, à cause de cette mission, j'ai du changer considérablement mon apparence : ma peau blafarde est maintenant mate, mes cheveux roux sont désormais rouges vifs, mes yeux aussi sont rouges, mais eux sont parcourus de veines dorées, mes pupilles sont allongées comme celles des chats et, à la place de mes ongles, de fines griffes noires et bien plus solides qu'elles ne le paraissent. Heureusement, j'ai échappé à la teinture de la peau, mais pas ma mère, elle a désormais une peau bleu clair, et pour tout dire, assez horrible. Le changement qu'ils ont effectué sur moi me plaît assez, on m'a au moins laissée choisir.

Bientôt, j'arrive au district. Lorsque je sors de l'hovercraft, mes amis qui m'attendent restent sur place, hébétés. Ils ont tous des airs abrutis.

-Et bien oui, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, le Capitol, ça ne pardonne pas ! je m'écrie.

Rassurée que ma voix soit toujours la même, ma plus fidèle amie, Mellis, s'avance vers moi toute souriante :

-Bonjour Erlik, tu as fait bon voyage ?

-Oh, tu sais, le travail, quoi ! Ecoute, Mellis, j'aurais aimé rester avec vous plus longuement, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Tu ne saurais pas où est Emeraude ?

Emeraude est le chef (ou la chef, devrais-je dire) du secteur d'espionnage au District 13. C'est entre autre elle qui m'attribue mes missions.

-Dans son bureau. Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il, Erlik ? me demande-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

-Pas le temps, salue les autres de ma part, peut-être adieu ! je lui crie en partant en courant.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de ma dernière phrase, à vrais dire, il en est toujours ainsi.

* * *

A pas de course, je me dirige vers le bureau d'Emeraude. Lorsque j'y arrive je sonne à une sorte d'interphone :

-Code s'il vous plaît. me demande une voix de femme pas franchement aimable.

-Agent 999A68014Z23K. dis-je machinalement.

-Bien, mademoiselle Nephilim, nous vous attendions.

-J'espère bien que vous m'attendiez !

Sur les nerfs, je rentre dans le bureau comme une furie, la secrétaire ne daigne même pas lever les yeux sur moi, ce qui ne fait redoubler ma colère.

Je plante ma dague bien aiguisée sur le bureau en bois de ma capitaine :

-Bonjour, agent Nephilim, me dit-elle simplement sans même daigner lever la tête de son fichu document.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ?! je lui hurle.

-Moi aussi ma chère, je suis ravie de vous revoir, comment s'est passée vôtre mission au Capitol ?

Dégoûtée, je lui jette mon rapport sous les yeux.

-Bon travail.

-Pourquoi les Hunger Games ?! Pourquoi m'envoie-t-on tuer des enfants qui n'ont rien demandé à personne?!

-Voyons, ne vous emballez pas, je suis certaine que vous en ressortirez belle et bien vivante.

-Je le sais aussi bien que vous! Mais vous m'envoyez assassiner des gamins ! Regardez ceux du District 12, ils n'ont que la peau sur les os et ne connaissent rien au combat ! Vous m'envoyez tuer plus faible que moi, vous savez très bien que je ne supporte pas ça ! C'est atroce ! Et ces familles, qui seront au bord des larmes alors que j'aurais tué leur enfant ! Peut-être auront-ils des frères, des sœurs !

Elle me regarde avec un air blasé avant de me lancer :

-Vous avez fini ? Je vous rappelle que vous et vos parents... Enfin, vôtre mère plutôt êtes ici clandestinement, il serait bien dommage qu'après la disparition de vôtre père, que le Capitol la capture, vous ne croyez pas ?

Je me crispe et me mords les lèvres, ma mère est (presque) la seule personne à qui je tiens véritablement et il n'est pas question qu'elle se fasse exécuter par ma faute.

Oui, c'est vrais, je ne viens pas de Panem. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai pas le droit à l'éducation du District 13. Je sais ce que ma mère m'a appris. Le District ne pourra pas m'apporter grand-chose de plus, je me fiche pas mal de qui a écrit tel livre ou qui est mort à quelle date.

Avant ma naissance, mes parents ont fuit mon pays d'origine. Mon père, essayant de protéger ma mère, s'est fait capturer par le Capitol et plus personne ne l'as jamais revus. Certains disent qu'il est mort, d'autre pas. J'ai déjà assez peu de famille comme ça, et ils n'auront pas ma mère!

Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter de tuer les tributs. 23 vie pour en sauver une seule, mais tel est mon choix. Après tout, je suis quelqu'un d'assez rapide pour tuer, ils ne souffriront pas.

Malgré moi, je deviens calme et docile mais une note d'amertume reste dans ma voix :

- Très bien j'accepte la mission. Pourquoi le District 4 ?

- A vrais dire, je n'en sais rien, cette demande vient de la présidente Coin. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres que je reçois.

- Coin? Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille… Lorsque la présidente se mêle à nous, c'est mauvais signe.

- Tu l'as dis.

- Quand dois-je partir ?

-Tout de suite. L'agent Derek t'accompagneras dans ta mission, toute fois, jusqu'à la Moisson.

-Quand aura-t-elle lieu ?

-Environ deux ou trois jours. N'oubliez pas de vous porter volontaire sinon… elle me lance un regard froid et passe un doigt sous sa gorge.

-Bien, je me porterais volontaire comme tribut et me comporterais comme une carrière.

-Alors bon voyage, Agent Nephilim, et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

-Le sort m'est toujours favorable, vous devriez le savoir, capitaine Emeraude… dis-je en partant.

Je suis désespérée de se que je vais devoir accomplir, mais la vie de ma mère en dépend, ma seule famille en dépend…


End file.
